


Banana Split

by Eskayrobot, Poaxath



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, BENLO, Ben and Kylo are both the bosses, Bey - Freeform, Boss/Employee Relationship, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Light daddy kink, M/M, Multi, Office Sex, Rey is all of us, Reylo - Freeform, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Twincest, Vaginal Sex, breylo - Freeform, don't judge us, seriously, this is just trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 15:42:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 21,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17531561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eskayrobot/pseuds/Eskayrobot, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poaxath/pseuds/Poaxath
Summary: Kylo and Ben have always only had each other. Never defining themselves and their actions, until the day Rey swept into their lives with the force of a tsunami. Life sure is good when you're at the top of the world.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure trash. We aren't even sorry. Not really. Anyway, enjoy some twincest, and see you all in hell!

 

When Rey was fresh out of college, twenty-two and innocent and sweet, she knew she needed to make her way in the world before it swallowed her up. Applying for a secretarial job had not been exactly in her career path, but it was for Solo Tech Industries, and her degree was in engineering so it was sort of linked? It was just to get her foot in the door, to be able to rub elbows with others in the technical industry and eventually make her way into the right type of job. She had thought she was merely applying to be a general secretary for some general manager or something. She hadn’t expected it when she met with the CEO’s, a husband and wife team. And she really hadn’t expected them to like her, or for them to hire her.

Working for Han and Leia had been incredible. They were exactly the right type of bosses, kind and caring and ready to give her every opportunity they knew she was worthy of. They introduced her to the engineers they worked with, they smiled slyly when they had them come in for personal meetings. And they would purposefully let them wait, giving Rey the opportunity to talk to them, to strike up any type of conversation she could think of. The Solo’s were doing good work, both in the world and in her life. They were incredible and she was blessed to have them.

Until, of course, they decided to hand over the controlling rights of their company to their twin sons and slip away to some remote island for a few months of relaxation. Rey had met the twins, of course. She’d fielded their calls, even to the point of telling the difference between Kylo and Ben, and been introduced in person at the office Christmas party. She had smiled politely and shaken their hands and then walked away to speak to the friends she’d made in the office, to Poe and Rose.

It wasn’t like she had meant to keep sneaking glances at the tall and imposing twins, to look at the way they kept to themselves, at the way they seemed to just murmur in each other’s ears and speak to no one else. Ben, his hair slicked back, would give tight-lipped smiles when someone came by to say something to them, shake a hand and then nod. Kylo, with his hair left wild, would say nothing, just his signature glower as he kept his hands in his pockets and waited for whoever it was who attempted to suck up to the boss’s sons to go away.

It only took a moment for Rey to realize that those temperaments hadn’t been reserved to the party, and that, perhaps, there was a reason their parents took off so far away was to _get_ away. The twins were brilliant. From their first day in their shared office (whose idea was it to make them share? Ben’s, she thought. Neither brother wanted to give up the big office, after all) they began to make incredible strides on making sure that all those poorly-funded school and low-income housing districts had access to life-changing technology. But their creative process was...shaky.

The first time Rey overheard heir yelling, she’d charged in there and tried to separate them. It had been a bit stunning to see them, literally at each other’s throats, but she’d managed to get them talked down. The next time it happened, she made it in there just in time to see that Kylo had pinned Ben on the couch, but, again, she got them separated. But sometimes, it was just words and she would just quietly back away as they let their frustrations out. In the end, there was always something brilliant that came from their arguing, so she just had to let them do their thing their way.

She was used to it now. She was used to the screaming, to giving her own tight-lipped smiles as some unfortunate or another was sent up to her office for something or another, at the panic on their faces to see the co-CEO’s screaming from inside their office. It was especially bad when there were loud sounds from within, a clear sign that Kylo was throwing things, because that was his go-to outlet for his frustrations (she had redecorated that office enough times to begin contemplating adding “interior design” to her resume). She would smile and reassure them that the Solo twins would get back to their higher ups as soon as they were through creating.

As Ben’s loud growls of anger seeped through the closed door, the phone lit up and gave off its signature trill.

“Solo Tech Industries, this is the office of Kylo and Ben Solo,” she greeted, trying to sound as chipper as possible.

“Hello, Miss Johnson. I need to speak with one of those boys rather urgently, if you could be so kind as to connect me,” the urgent voice of Mr. Armitage Hux cut through, his tone _hardly_ polite.

Rey hated Armitage Hux, and she knew that her bosses did, too. But he was the president of the company who they worked with to supply those lovely laptops to all those kids who deserved them (a benevolent thing that she never would have expected from someone as assholish as him, really) so his calls _were_ moderately important.

“I’m sorry, Mr. Hux, but the Mr.’s Solo are currently locked in their--” a loud grunt, followed by a thump, “--creative process and I’m not sure there is much separating them.”

“Well you _must, Miss_ Johnson, because I cannot be told to wait! Separate those two from each other’s throats and get them on the phone, _now._ I don’t care if it’s Ben or Kylo or whomever, but I need a Solo on this phone in the next five _seconds_ or else I’ll _pull_ their contracts and--”

“Hold, please!” Rey said, pressing the button lightning fast.

She bit her lip. Everyone knew that Hux was volatile and there was no way that he wasn’t actually serious. She knew that he probably was and she had the lives and educations of thousands of innocent kids on her hands if she didn’t get the Solo’s on the phone soon. Swallowing for courage, she pushed away from her desk and approached the door.

She gave a soft little knock, followed by a gentle, “Hey Ben, Kylo…”

“Fuck-- _harder,”_ Ben grunted out, his teeth ground together. His hands were scrambling for purchase on his desk, and it was clear that some things had been swept off in haste. On a particularly rough thrust from Kylo, a low, rasping moan escaped from deep in his throat.

Rey stood frozen in place. Because there, bent over his usually immaculate desk, was the co-CEO of Solo Tech Industries, Ben Solo. And there, behind him, was the co-CEO of Solo Tech Industries, Kylo Solo, fucking into his two-minute-younger brother’s ass, both of their pants shoved down only as far as the tops of their thighs, though Ben’s pants were slowly sliding down to his ankles due to his brother’s pace.

“Please, _harder._ I can take it,” Ben whimpered, his eyes screwed shut and his mouth left open in his panting pleasure. “Kylo, _please._ ”

She should probably walk away. She should absolutely walk away. Because only a pervert would keep watching. And only a _real_ pervert would clench their thighs and swallow down their own moan as they watched this most depraved act of sex, as they watched incest, nay, _twincest,_ with their own eyes. And honestly, only the most fucked up pervert would slip their hand into their own skirt and slide their finger across the rapidly-drenched underwear.

Kylo hardly slowed his pace, his dark eyes flickering briefly to Rey in surprise. They'd already been caught, might as well finish the deed and get something out of it. No sense in stopping and having two parties frustrated--three, judging by the way Rey's hand had slipped down into her skirts.

“Shut the door,” he commanded in a hiss. “What is it?” His eyes fell down to his brother again, watching how his body took him so wonderfully, so perfectly. How his twin quaked and moaned beneath him like a simpering whore, his body a needy, greedy thing as he thrusted himself back for more.

Ben hardly seemed to notice Rey's presence, his eyes hooded with a heady cloud of lust as he rocked back and forth in time with Kylo's hips. He moaned with little care for who heard, the world unimportant as his big brother fucked him in the ass.

“I--it’s--Hux. Line one?” Rey stuttered out, her hand flying out of her skirt in embarrassment. She had thought she was a bit more quiet, but she should have known that she could never keep anything from Kylo. It was all that silent glowering he did: he saw and heard _everything,_  cataloging it away.

“Stroke yourself, little brother,” Kylo told Ben, watching as his order was immediately followed, Ben's large hand coming up to grip himself. His lower half was hidden below the height of the desk, but there was no mistaking the motion of his arm, a furious jerking as his eyes fluttered and he moaned. To Rey, Kylo grunted, “What does that sack of shit want?”

“I--um--something?” she said, her mind blank as she watched what was happening. It was like the world had tunneled in on just the Solo twins, on the way Kylo was keeping his even tempo and acting like all of this was an inconvenience to him.

“Don't--talk--to Rey--like that,” Ben growled, even as he took Kylo’s commands. He clenched around the cock buried in his ass, the hand on his own cock tightening and pumping faster. He adjusted the angle, just the tiniest bit, and let out another high moan of pleasure. Fuck, his brother was good to him.

Heaving a sigh, Kylo shifted his attention back to Rey, eyes narrowing in on her. “Apologies, Rey. I'm a bit--distracted, as you can see. Tell him to hold for two minutes. I don't care what he says. Tell him that and put him on hold. And then come back in here.”

“Y--yes, Mr. Solo,” she nodded. She only stared for five more seconds, maybe ten, before turning and going about her task. Her heart was pounding in her ears at the depravity that she’d seen, and her underwear was thoroughly soaked, but she had a job to do.

Ben glared at the closed door. “G--great, _Kylo._ You can’t pull out for five--fucking--seconds.”

Leaning forward over his brother's back, Kylo nipped at his ear, pulling it between his teeth before whispering back, “Five seconds is far too long not to be in your tight ass, little brother. She'll come back. Did you see the way her hand slipped into her skirt? I'll bet she's thought about this before--wondering what secrets we hold. And now she knows. What do you think she'll do?”

Kylo gripped his hips more tightly, angling himself so that as he pounded harder, it was directed at a specific, tender spot inside of him. He'd lost track of when they'd started doing this, helping each other get off. It had been before they'd become the CEOs of the firm, much earlier than that. It had just sort of happened once, and when there was no protest and no awkward conversation, it had just sort of continued to happen.

Ben grunted, unable to argue when Kylo was pounding into him like that. They really knew that they shouldn’t be doing this at work, they had sworn to keep it limited to their penthouse, but when tempers flared, well, Kylo used his dirtiest tricks to get his way. Ben hated that he fell for it nearly every time, too, but sometimes it was necessary to exhaust Kylo out this way just so that he could get his own way. It was all about knowing how to play the game the right way.

“You’re a fu--fucking perv,” Ben finally settled on instead. It was a little hard to argue when half the sounds that came out of his mouth were pathetic little moans, knowing he’d be punished if he tried to keep them to himself.

“Maybe--maybe when Rey gets back in here, I'll have her get on her knees under this desk and suck your cock. Would you like that, little brother?” Kylo rasped, his pace faltering just slightly as he felt his brother clench in response. It was almost too much, almost enough to tip him into his own orgasm, but Kylo usually made sure Ben finished first.

He slammed harder into him, the sounds loud and lewd in the room with each meeting of Kylo’s hips to Ben’s ass, their pants and soft groans of pleasure erupting into the air.

“She’s-- _not that deep!_ \--working!” Ben grunted back. He let out another low groan, the hand on his cock slipping and sliding up his length in a near-frantic pace. “Someone should be!” He was going to come. He was going to come all over the side of his mahogany desk and then they’d have to get out the Pine-Sol again and clean it, again. It wasn’t supposed to be happening at work, but, well, here they were.

Kylo would be picking up those papers he’d shoved aside, too. He’d be sure of that.

“Aren't we, though? Working out our frustrations so that we can carry on with our day? So that you can pretend that you _didn't_ just have my cock fucking you so well. How you aren't filled up with my come. The world would never understand us, Ben. We've only ever had each other. Brothers fight, but not like us,” Kylo rumbled, leaning down to push Ben's hand away from himself, only to replace it with his own.

He pumped him erratically, squeezing him at the base and the tip just like he knew Ben liked, leaving the touches on the middle of his shaft light. Gathering up some of the fluid that was weeping from Ben's head, he smeared it back down his length to use as lube. One thing about being twins was that while still similar, their cocks were different enough for it to be noticeable. Kylo's was slightly curved, just enough for maximum internal stimulation in all the right places, while Ben's was thicker around the head, perfect for stretching out his partners even further.

“We don’t _just_ have each other,” Ben argued back. He was definitely close. He was definitely going to come and then they’d be able to move on with their day. “And _you’re_ taking the Hux call.” For emphasis, he clenched his ass around Kylo’s cock, several alternating beats in time with the thrusts, knowing that it would speed Kylo right along to joining him. It was only fair that they come together.

 _“F-fuck--little brother,”_ Kylo chuckled through a grunt of his own, his eyes squeezing closed as he stuttered in his rhythm. “I can feel how close you are, how your cock always gives you away. You begin to tremble in my hand, minute little spasms moving through _this--”_ He squeezed Ben's cock tightly, as though the other man didn't already know what he was talking about. God, Ben felt so fucking good, so warm and welcoming, tight and always ready.

Kylo gasped as a shiver rolled up his spine, a telltale sign that his own orgasm was mere moments away. He jerked his twin faster, pace hard and relentless as they both climbed.

“Do it to me, big brother. Fill that tight little ass up. Fill your little brother’s ass up with your fucking come. Make it yours,” Ben commanded, his voice morphing into a low growl. They were perfectly balanced, the Solo twins. When one started to lose control, the other stepped into a commanding place. It truly made things easier for them, made making decisions simpler. Neither was ever helpless, their brother always there for them.

Kylo _loved_ hearing Ben talk like a dirty little slut, begging for his come, but to hear _him_ commanding him? It was something special when Ben found his voice in the bedroom, and Kylo relished it whenever it happened. Groaning loudly, the sound barbaric and rough, he slammed into Ben one final time and felt himself empty into him. He massaged his lower back with his free hand, still pumping his cock until he felt the body beneath him stiffen, and a hot, sticky substance coating his hand.

“Too bad she never got that taste,” Kylo rumbled quietly, his eyes flickering over to the door.

“Knowing what a fucking monster you are, you’d make her suck the shirt we clean up with. Which, by the way, is yours this time,” Ben said. He was still bent over, waiting to be cleaned. It was only proper, after all. There was no need to ruin both pants _and_ a shirt over something so trivial like come.

“You really ought to keep wet wipes in here,” Kylo grumbled, pulling out and unbuttoning the front of his shirt. He stripped his blazer and the shirt off to reveal his white undershirt. Peeling it over his head, he cleaned Ben up easily enough, both front and back areas before finding a clean spot to wipe himself off with. “I'll have to find a bag to stick this in,” he said as he pulled his pants up and rebuckled them before reaching out a hand to help Ben up as well. Sure, he was a strong guy, more than capable of doing it on his own, but he had been bent over that desk for a length of time now and his joints had to be slightly stiff.

“We can always send it out to be laundered,” Ben smirked.

“You better not think that I’m going to handle that,” Rey said, crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow in defiance. “Kylo. Hux, line 1. Talk to him before I go and cut something off.”

Sighing, Kylo gave a curt nod and slipped her a wink as he pulled his shirt and blazer back on. Reaching out for the phone, he pushed the button for Hux as he resumed buttoning his shirt.

“How can I help you, Hux?” Kylo asked, his tone conversational, nearly lacking any true emotion as he focused on his shirt.

“Oh, he _finally_ decides to answer. I never had these problems when I was dealing with your _parents_ , Solo, though I don’t appreciate having to talk to you over your far more amiable brother,” Hux scoffed.

“He's busy at the moment, but I can take a message if you'd like,” Kylo replied, watching as Ben tucked himself back into his pants. He bent down and began to pick up the items he’d scattered across the floor, the pens and their holders, the notes and the papers. Straightening, he placed them back in their designated areas on the desk, taking care to make sure everything was orderly as far as the papers went.

“Your last order has been fulfilled and we need to discuss the terms for your next. Phasma said that you weren’t returning her calls and I guess that means that I must handle things myself,” Hux sniffed in annoyance. “We have children’s lives to make better and all that bullshit. Whatever keeps the investors hap--are you _panting?_ Jesus, Solo, this can’t be that exhausting for you. Don’t you and your ridiculous brother run marathons or some shit?”

“The air conditioning in our office went out earlier. We haven’t had a repairman out yet--it’s a little hot. Pardon me, Hux,” Kylo apologized smoothly, his face a shit-eating grin at the fact that the lie was so well-delivered that it was nothing but believable. “On the subject of contracts, we’ll do another batch. We’ll do several, if the results are the same as the last few. And come off it--you don’t lie very well. You don’t give two shits about children or enriching their lives; you simply want to see that bank account get fat, and the interest on that make it fatter. Understandable, of course. Do we have an agreement on the contract?”

“Of course, _Solo._ I’ll have Phasma fax Miss Johnson. Oh, and do remind your little secretary to mind her tone. It’s almost as if she forgets her place in the world,” Hux said before hanging up.

Rey helped Ben straighten his desk before going to retrieve the cleaning products from beneath the sink of their wet bar. “We should just sever the contract with him. He’s the shittiest person at his job, and our other suppliers are better,” she said. She gave a frustrated huff as she looked in the dark cabinet, leaning over to get a better look. “Where the hell are you guys hiding the cleaning supplies? Seriously, I feel like I just organized down here.”

Both brothers were intently staring at her ass as she bent over, their heads cocked to the side in that little puppy way that they did.

Ben ruffled himself first, always the more professional one as he turned to another cabinet and pulled it open. “One of the cleaning crews came around the other night when I stayed late; he needed to get borrow it, so I told him to put it back when done. Guess he forgot which one it was.”

Kylo frowned, considering Rey’s words. “You're right, you know. He _is_ horrible, but I was considering keeping him on board until we get a contract drawn up with another supplier. However, hearing him speak about you that way...I think I'll revoke that offer. What do you think, Ben?”

“What did he say about Rey?” Ben asked, frowning.

“Found it!” Rey announced happily. She pulled the bottle out and grabbed some paper towels, walking back to Ben’s desk to set it down. “Yeah, now what did the noble Mr. Hux say about me _this_ time?”

Smirking slightly, Kylo wound his arms around her waist and drew her closer to him, leaning down to give her a soft kiss. “Apparently, he thinks you need to mind your tone, and to remember your place in the world.” His eyes flickered over her head to Ben. “Worthy of severing a contract, yes?”

“Absolutely!” Ben said, his eyes blazing in anger. “What does _he_ know about Rey’s place?”

“I happen to know what my place _is,_ and I was less than thrilled to see that it had been usurped this afternoon,” Rey said, crossing her arms over her chest and glaring at the twins. She looked from one brother to the next. “Do you two have anything to say for yourselves?”

No shame in his expression, Kylo circled her slowly, eyeing her from head to toe as he moved around. “Do you remember the _first_ time you walked in on us?” he asked instead, voice still low.  

Rey tried not to let her expression break from anger, knowing that Kylo was trying to distract her. “Of course I do. It’s not often one forgets the first day they walked in to find their boyfriend receiving a blowjob from his twin brother right there on the couch, out in the open.” She rolled her eyes and sat on Ben’s lap, settling in to his comforting embrace.

“Unfortunately, you were a bit busy today, and we were having...creative differences,” Kylo shrugged. “We did what we needed to do, otherwise the entire office would be in need of another redecorating.”

Ben slid his arm around her waist, holding her securely in place. “We’ll make it up to you tonight, sweetheart. Kylo claims he has something extra special planned, for both dinner _and_ after,” he promised her, placing a gentle kiss to her neck.

“The last time Kylo had something ‘extra special planned’, I wound up tied up for two hours,” Rey pointed out.

“I don't recall you complaining when you were coming nonstop,” Kylo retorted, a smirk on his face to soften the bite. He settled down beside them on the sofa, sliding his hand up and over her knee, where he tapped it lightly. “I _do_ have something planned, though, and I think you'll like it. No ropes involved, I promise.”

She smirked. “I never said that I didn’t _like_ your surprise plans, just that there is a common theme of me being somehow restrained.”

The first time they’d tried it all together, Kylo had thought it was a good idea to tie her up to help her lose her inhibitions and just give over to the sensations. It had worked, to say the least, although she really enjoyed it when she was able to touch them right back. She liked watching them come apart for her, liked watching these two all-powerful men whimper for her of all people. It had been shocking when one brother had decided to make his affections known, but when she had _both..._ she’d never complain.

“Well...just make sure you wear something nice, all right?” he asked her, one eyebrow raised as he slid his gaze behind her to Ben. “Something...something you really love.”

“Yes, Mr. Solo. Will you two be needing anything else before I return to my station?” she asked, smirking at Kylo. She could only imagine what he had planned for her and his brother.

“Call Hux back and let him know of the change in our arrangement. If he wants to throw a fit, send him to our voicemail. We'll check it on Monday,” Kylo said, standing and extending a hand out to help them both up.

Rey stood up gracefully, smoothing her skirt back down. “Yes, Mr. Solo. I’ll get right on that.”

Ben smiled and grabbed her hip, tugging her back against him for just a moment so that he could kiss her cheek. “Thank you, sweetheart. You really are the best at your job.”

“You’re only saying that because you know you’re going to get laid tonight,” she snarked back, but still, she smiled and leaned back to give him a kiss, too. She then leaned forward and kissed Kylo’s cheek. “Don’t work too hard, boys. I’ll come to collect you at the end of the day.”

“Don't let Hux give you too hard of a time,” Kylo smiled, seeing her to the door. Once she was gone, he moved back over to the desk and grabbed the cleaning supplies, immediately setting to work.

 

* * *

 

That evening, after Rey had made good on her promise to gather them up and prevent them from staying too late, Ben and Kylo briefly showed her the new proposal they'd been working on for the new contracts, as well as some new ideas for existing ones.

On the drive home, using Kylo's sleek black car today, he dropped a few hints as they crept closer to their home in the middle of the city.

Rey still lived apart from them, but he was hoping to change that soon. As it was, more often than not, she already spent her nights in their bed, and most of her clothes and bathroom supplies were already there, too. She had taken it upon herself to redecorate their living room, saying the brother's taste in color was too plain. She'd also added pictures of them in various places throughout the penthouse, along the walls and at the bedsides. His favorite was the one of all three of them on a hiking trail, a random stranger having been kind enough to take a group photo of them. Kylo and Ben had been side by side, Rey in the middle, but slightly in front so that they could each place a hand on one if her shoulders as they smiled into the camera.

It was high time to make this relationship all but “official”, and finding someone to help with his plan had been somewhat tedious. But he'd made do.

As they entered the penthouse, Kylo steered Rey towards her closet, eager for her to find something. He nudged Ben to his closet next, before heading off to his own.

“Something nice,” he reminded them both, his hands trembling ever so slightly as they dropped back to his sides.

“What in the world are you plotting?” Ben asked, not having missed the way his brother’s hands shook. He knew everything about Kylo, after all, and he would never miss something so unusual as this in his behavior. He reached out, gently cupping Kylo’s cheek. “You don’t hide things from me. That’s always been our deal.”

Looking over his shoulder to make sure that Rey was out of earshot, Kylo pitched his voice down low, “I was going to ask her to officially move in with us over dinner. And then after that...I have a ceremony planned. It can be easily cancelled, but it would be a sort of...wedding or promise ceremony. For people in relationships with more than one person. She could marry one of us, Ben. And we can have a ceremony for her vows with the other. The one that is binding between us, rather than legally.” Kylo sighed, running his hands through his hair. “She loves us, Ben, just as we love her. I think it's time.”

Ben let out a surprised chuckle, breathless. “Holy shit, Kylo. When did you become the soft one? I thought it was going to take me a few years to convince you to become an honest man for us. Not that it took much convincing to get you into this situation.”

The moment Ben met Rey, he knew she was his one. It was obvious, with her spitfire attitude and her brilliant mind, not to mention that ass. He had begun his wooing over the phone, calling up constantly under the guise of wanting to speak with his parents. He was stunned when she began to flirt back, and when they finally met in person, he knew that the pictures his mother had shown him hardly did her justice and she would be his. The night of the Christmas party, he grabbed her by the waist and hauled her into an empty office, where they first consummated their relationship. He hated keeping it a secret from Kylo, and he hated keeping his Kylo secret from Rey, but he wasn’t entirely sure how to handle his feelings. He did eventually confess to Rey, needing to come clean after a near-disastrous fight when Rey found a rather unusual hickie on his lower back, but he hadn’t expected her to be supportive or understanding. And after she caught Kylo going down on him, he hadn’t expected Kylo to be understanding, either. But that night, as the twins went home, Kylo was the one to bring up idea of joining them and after that, it seemed so simple.

“For what it's worth, I think she'll choose you,” Kylo murmured quietly, “And I think that's why I'm nervous. If you two get married, I...I'm afraid I'm going to be forgotten. There.” He took a step back for some space to think, a furious flush creeping up his neck. “You deserve a wife, Ben. You've always been the 'good’ brother. I've always been the fuck up. Inserting myself into your relationship in the first place.”

Ben smiled softly, leaning in to kiss Kylo’s cheek. “That’s up to her, now isn’t it? And I’m pretty sure Rey doesn’t think you’re a fuck up, and neither do I. We love you, Kylo. Our relationship wouldn’t be the same without you.” Giving his big brother one last smile and kiss, he said, “I’m going to go get ready. Go check on Rey?”

Smiling slightly as Ben walked away, feeling a bit reassured, Kylo turned and made his way down to Rey's room. He knocked softly, giving her privacy, even if he had seen her naked more times than he could count.

“Rey? May I come in?” he called softly.

“Great timing. I need help being zipped up,” Rey said, opening the door and immediately turning around. She was dressed in her favorite little black dress, a simple black skater dress with cap sleeves, a sweetheart neckline that gave some semblance of cleavage, and a short little skirt that she knew the twins loved.

Coming up behind her, he zipped her up and settled his hands lightly along her waist, leaning down to rest his chin on her shoulder. He was still nervous as hell, but he was able to cover it up somewhat. “You look gorgeous,” he murmured, turning his head to press a kiss to her cheek.

“Just for you two,” she smiled back. She sighed happily and leaned into him. “And wait until you know what I have on underneath this,” she whispered against his cheek before pressing a kiss there. Smirking, she moved away to put on her shoes.

“You're such a little minx,” he smiled. He hoped tonight would go well enough that he'd get to see what was under the dress, but should things go south, and if she decided it wasn't quite time for her, then it would be a sad reminder later. He hoped like hell that it would be the first outcome. “Are you ready? I think Ben's finishing up. I still have to get ready too, I mean, but I wanted to check on you first.”

She leaned over, placing her foot up on the cushioned leather bench in the walk-in closet that she’d long since claimed as hers to buckle her black stilettos. As soon as she was secure, she sauntered back over to Kylo, glad for the difference this helped make up for in their height. While she really _loved_ the height difference between her and the twins (god, it was hot as fuck when they held her up and fucked into both her holes as if she weighed nothing) she also appreciated it when no one had to strain their necks to kiss.

“Are you okay, baby? You seem nervous. Your plan for tonight can’t be _that_ depraved,” she teased, reaching up to gently cup his cheek. She smoothed her thumb over the gentle stubble there, knowing that he would be good enough to clean up the beard-rub before attempting anything with her. They were so considerate of her comfort at all times, it was endearing.  

“I _am_ nervous,” he admitted. “We've never done anything like this before, and I'm hoping it doesn't come back to bite me in the ass.” He covered her hand with his own, leaning down to press their foreheads together. “If it's too much...please don't run away? Please don't go.” Kylo was never to beg, and for him to do it now, he was nervous indeed.

“Why would I ever run away? I love you,” she whispered sincerely, smiling at him softly. He kissed the tip of his nose, loving and reassuring. “If I didn’t run away that time you wanted me to suck your cock in the middle of a department store, I wouldn’t run away now.”

“I really hope you mean that,” he sighed, kissing her forehead before withdrawing from her hold. “I'm going to go get ready too. Be out in a bit.”

He threw her a soft smile and a wink over his shoulder as he turned to leave, disappearing a moment later.

 

* * *

 

The restaurant he brought them to was definitely high-class, and even he had been lucky to get a reservation. They'd had a last minute cancellation, and he'd gratefully taken it, promising big tips for the servers. There were cream linens draped over every table, each one also boasting a candle in the center of it, the flame flickering warmly to set the glow.

Their table was nestled in the corner, in perfect view of the setting sun, and as Ben held out the chair for Rey, Kylo met his eyes briefly. A look passed between the two, one of those silent moments of understanding that twins seemed to share. They'd always had a strange connection, as though able to sense each other's thoughts and feelings.

Their server came up to get them some water and to get their appetizer order, looking expectantly at the twins, who both turned their heads to Rey.

“Can we get the bruschetta, the crab cakes, and these little eggroll thingies?” she asked, smiling dazzlingly. She hated that they always put her on the spot like this, always looking at her like she was the deciding factor in every decision ever. At least she knew all of their tastes well enough to know what they could share. They shared a lot, after all.

As the server disappeared, Kylo swallowed hard, his knee vibrating under the table. Usually, Ben was the nervous one and he was the calm, collected one, but today…

He inhaled and reached for his glass of water, sipping it softly for something to do.

“Rey,” Kylo began quietly, eyes flickering back and forth between his brother's eyes and Rey's.

“Kylo,” she repeated, raising an eyebrow in wait.

Clearing his throat, he folded his hands together in his lap. “I wanted to ask you something, and I know Ben agrees.” He looked down for a moment, his brow furrowed. “Look, we can sit in board rooms and command attention from nearly everyone. We can get the confidence to boss people around, but with you...I can't seem to stop myself from feeling like a an anxious teenager. It might be a pretty easy question, since you practically do as it is, but I wanted to ask if you _officially_ wanted to live with us all the time.”

She smiled, reached across the table to take ahold of his hand. “I’m surprised it took you two _this_ long to ask me. I’ve been waiting for the day that you kicked me out after I started moving all my stuff into your place. And my bed is so much less comfortable than your, not to mention the severe lack of Solo brothers to hold me all night long.” She blushed, looking down at their joined hands. “I used to have nightmares every night that I can remember, but after I met the two of you, they went away. You’re my knights in shining armor, chasing away all the bad in my life.”

“Believe me, you've done so much for us, too. We love you so much, Rey,” he whispered, keeping his voice low so their conversation wouldn't be overheard. “There's also...more…”

She looked at Ben, curious. “More? What more could there be?”

Ben gave her a soft smile. “Hear him out, sweetheart.” He looked at his brother and gave him a confident nod. “Go ahead, Kylo.”

“Would you want to marry one of us, and have a ceremony for the other, as well?” he asked earnestly, his eyes shining with sincerity. “You would get to pick who, and there would be no hard feelings or anything like that. Just to make it as official as we possibly can that we want you and only you.”

Her eyes went wide, her breath stolen away for a moment. She wasn’t sure what had just happened, really. One moment, she was going to be moving in with her boyfriends, and now they were asking her to marry them? Was this real life? And how would they explain it to Leia and Han? They only knew that Rey was dating Ben, they had no idea about Kylo joining in on their debauchery.

“You...you guys want to marry me? But we’ve only been dating for seven months, and Ben, you and I have been together for nine,” she pointed out, dazed.

Ben frowned, touching her knee under the table. No sense in letting anyone nearby know about their arrangement. They may be comfortable in it, but the snuffy opinions of others was not something that they often invited. They’d been glared at in public enough times, although Ben wasn’t sure if he preferred that to the way other guys would smirk and move to high-five them. Though Kylo was more easily prone to the acts of physical violence, it was Ben who punched the fuck out of some asshole at the club who had ribbed the twins for “spitroasting that little hottie on the daily.” How dare anyone talk about their girlfriend so disrespectfully!

“Rey, I’ve known I was in love with you from the first moment you took my call. I’ve been imagining our life together ever since then like some sort of dreamy teenager,” Ben shrugged.

“He has,” Kylo confirmed with a smile. Lowering his voice even more, he added, “You were the subject of many of our fantasies together once you'd caught his eye. I had no idea you were actually seeing each other at the time, how accurate my descriptions of your pretty little cunt were. And I've loved you for a long time--it feels like a long time, anyway. I don't care what the actual time is. We just want you, if you want us. You don't have to answer now, if you don't want to. It's okay if you want some time to think. Even if you say no to that now, we still want you to live with us.”

“You--both of you--want to marry me?” she asked. “Seriously? You absolutely and seriously want to marry me? Like, making me your wife and having kids with me and all of that stuff?”

“Especially that stuff,” Kylo nodded. “I know we both want kids eventually, so it doesn't have to be right away. Or maybe not at all, if that's what you'd prefer. Just say the word and I'll go get a vasectomy--I'm sure Ben would do the same, but I'm speaking only for myself here. Whatever you want, Rey.”

“I’d snip it myself if that’s what you wanted, but I’m pretty sure that it’s best left to a professional,” Ben chimed in. “But if you’d marry one of us and maybe consider being the mother of our children, we’d be beyond happy. And like Kylo said, take as much time as you want. We know this is a huge decision and if you want to sleep on it, we won’t be upset. We want whatever you want, sweetheart.”

Rey looked from one brother to the next, looking for signs of a cruel jest. Finally realizing that they were sincere, she let out a low “oooooooh”. They were serious. Like, seriously serious. And she was going to freak out.

“I. Um. Excuse me,” she said. She didn’t wait for their response, instead pushing back from the table and making a hasty little trot over to the bathroom, clutching her purse tightly in her hand.

Ben watched her go, mouth agape. “ _Fuck.”_

“I fucked up,” Kylo whispered, watching her go. It could very well be the last time he watched her walk away. She could be leaving right now, grabbing a cab and never coming back. He'd fucked up so bad. _“Fuck!”_ He clenched his hand tightly against his leg, resisting the urge to slam it onto the table.

“Calm down, bro. We can’t cause a scene,” Ben warned him, even though he was fighting his own urge just as strongly. He was practically shaking with anxiety and panic, feeling his heart thundering in his ears. She was gone. His perfect girlfriend was gone. The first woman he’d ever loved, the _only_ woman in the entire world for him, and she was gone. He couldn’t be mad at Kylo, he refused to blame this on his older brother, but the sting of it was there, a bitter taste in his mouth. If Kylo hadn’t scared her off, she’d still be sitting right there, smiling and being his _everything._ Fuck.

“Shall we wait until your, um, third party returns for the restroom to order?” the waiter asked as he delivered the appetizers, looking curiously for the young woman who had been with the twins.

The entire staff had been speculating about this odd threesome, wondering if it was something completely innocent, like siblings or cousins having a nice dinner together, or if, perhaps, there was something _more_ happening. One of the waitresses was sure she saw both of them touching the girl, and the host had sworn that he saw them both kiss her on the cheek outside, but in that lingering type of way that spoke of something more than innocence. It was definitely the most excitement that had happened around here since that time that politician had his wife and mistress here at the same time.

“Do we...do we go check on her? Go after her?” Kylo asked, his face pale. “Or do we just...let her go?”

His chest felt tight, like he was watching his entire future slip away. He'd been overeager, he knew. He should have just waited, shouldn't have jumped the gun. God _damn it!_

“I don’t think the restaurant would look kindly upon us barging into a women’s restroom,” Ben sighed sadly. He gave the waiter a tight-lipped smile. “Yes, please. She didn’t quite have enough time to look over the menu and we’d had to order for her.”

“So we wait,” Kylo muttered, slumping back in a very non-formal dining way. He clasped his hands in his lap again, his knee bouncing nervously as he looked at his menu without really seeing it. “I'm sorry, Ben.” He didn't look at the other man, and his voice was a mere whisper. “I'm so sorry.”

“Don't be. If she didn't...if this isn't what…,” Ben sighed heavily, frowning down at the table. “Maybe it's best we know now rather than letting this continue on for longer.” He then set his jaw. “But I think we're not giving her enough credit. I know my girlfriend. She's probably just...she probably just had to pee at an inopportune moment.”

That caused Kylo to chuckle softly, a faint twitch of his lips as he played absently with a fork. “Yeah, that sounds like her, too. I just...God, I feel like a failure. Like I failed you.” _Like I should have just let you two go at your own pace._

Ben smiled and reached under the table to place a hand on Kylo's thigh, giving him a reassuring squeeze. “Any girl who doesn't want you, too, doesn't belong in my life. I would never give you up.”

Meeting Ben's eyes, Kylo offered him a faint smile back and nodded. “Same for you, little brother. Same for you.”

Ben was about to say more when his breath caught in his throat and he instead squeezed Kylo's thigh harder. Rey was coming back. She was actually coming back!

“Phew. Okay. Hi. Sorry. I’m back. Oh, look, the appetizers are here. Have you guys tried any yet? These look great,” Rey rattled off. Immediately moving to load her plate up.

“Um, sweetheart?” Ben asked cautiously.

Letting out a relieved sigh, Kylo looked down in order to hide his smile, his heart thundering now for an entirely different reason. She'd come back--she really had, and she looked...okay. Maybe even more than okay. She was eating, which was a classical Rey move, a sign that she was feeling well enough.

“No,” he chuckled. “No, we haven't tried any. You sort of just got up and left and we'd thought…”

She paused, her mouth half-full of the little egg rolls she'd wanted. She set it down carefully, swallowing and straightening her shoulder.

“Oh. Yeah. Sorry about that. I had to, um, breathe.” _And call my friends._  It was the quickest four way call of her life, but she needed the support. It was a massive decision to make and she wanted to be sure that they thought she wasn't just cockhungry and blinded by constant twin pleasures. Not that they blamed her for that, of course. They were the only other people who knew about the arrangement and they were as lowkey jealous as possible.

“We don't have to talk about it now, sweetheart,” Ben reassured her.

She smiled, looking from one to the next. “Have you decided on what you're ordering?”

Relieved that she was still here, even if she didn't have an answer, Kylo glanced down at his menu. “I'm thinking the sirloin here. It's supposed to be pretty good from what I've heard.”

He was just so fucking _happy_ that she was still sitting across from them, and he vowed silently that he would not bring it up again until she was ready--if she was ready.

“Salmon for me,” Ben chimed in.

“I'll do the chicken pasta and we can split three ways?” Rey asked.

“Whatever you want, sweetheart,” Ben reassured her, knowing that he meant it in every single way possible.

Glancing up to see the restaurant staff watching them out of the corners of their eyes, Kylo shook his head softly. “I think we're something of an item here,” he murmured, looking back down at the menu to see what else to order.

Ben looked up and chuckled. “It's natural that they're curious. A gorgeous girl out with two hulking morons like us?”

Rey giggled and rolled her eyes. “Let them speculate. They'll never know.” She smirked at them both. “Yeah, definitely getting the pasta and chicken.”

As the server came back and took their orders, Kylo made sure to ask for a little extra for his sides, knowing Rey's penchant for stealing some of their food whenever she could. He couldn't blame her, as he and Ben were both painfully aware of her stressful upbringing. He was glad that she wouldn't have to go through any of that anymore, that she was being fed and with people that cared about her.

They ate, and it felt like every other dinner they'd shared, the troubles from earlier gone. She would answer when she was ready, and Kylo had to believe that. He had to cling to that idea fiercely, that she would come around with an answer when she was ready.

He could admit to himself that he'd been a tad overzealous with having a ceremony planned, and as they began leaving the restaurant, he pulled out his phone to send a message for it to be cancelled.

She wasn't going anywhere, and they'd have a while to talk about everything and make plans accordingly. 


	2. Chapter 2

She sat in the backseat of Kylo's car, her head resting on Ben's shoulder. She hummed in satisfaction, her hand moving in nonsensical patterns up and down his thigh, her other leg thrown over his as she cuddled close.

“What kind of flowers were you thinking? Peonies are my favorites, but I know Kylo likes lilies and Ben, you like roses, right?” she asked.

“Yeah, I do. Why do you ask?” Ben replied, tilting his head down at her, his arm around her shoulders. “I wasn't thinking about any flowers right now.”

Kylo's eyes moved to the rearview mirror curiously, settling on her briefly before he looked back down to the road. He'd keep his mouth shut like a good boy.

“I don't think I should wear white, though. It seems a bit...dishonest. I mean, I'm so _obviously_ not a virgin in basically any hole at all, but if your dreams were to see me in white, then I guess I can make that happen,” she shrugged simply. “But I was thinking I'd wear lilac. A mix of your favorite colors, you know?”

“Rey, baby, are you...are you giving it some thought, or…?” Kylo asked slowly, trying not to sound too excited. It certainly seemed like it, but maybe there was an event for work or something coming up that he'd completely forgotten about.

“Hmm? Oh, god, I forgot I didn't give you guys an answer! I'm sorry, my brain had just kind of shorted out completely at the idea of it. Duh, of _course_ I'll marry you two. What sort of insane person says no to marrying the two men she loves more than anyone else in the world?” she asked.

Ben crushed her to his side, capturing her in near-bruising kiss. He kissed her with all the passion he had in his soul, with all the love that both he and his older brother had for her. He gripped her thigh, tugging it up higher as he tried to convey all of their shared happiness and excitement.

“You better not get come on my leather seats, Benjamin. I'm pretty sure it won't just be an easy wipe down,” Kylo warned, flicking his eyes back up to them in the mirror again.

What he saw was...definitely erection-inspiring, for sure, but it was the love that filled the car more than anything that made his heart _and_ his dick swell. Damn him for not getting a driver. He wanted so desperately to crawl back there with them, the two people in his life that he cared about more than anything, and join them. So instead, he pushed the gas a little harder, knowing that with the amount of time they still had before they arrived home, Ben would have her nice and warmed up.

Ben looked up at his brother out of the corner of his eye, smirking at him knowingly. He pulled Rey's thigh up higher, using his hands to guide her up onto his lap. She was just small enough that it wasn't too much of an inconvenience for her to straddle him in the back of the car, and he wanted her to straddle him so much. He ground his hips up into her, moaning loudly in time with her own.

“That's it, sweetheart. Feel what you do to me,” he growled, thrusting up into her.

“I didn't--fuck--tell you two the best part,” she moaned, eagerly writhing on top of Ben.

That piqued Kylo's attention just as much as their mingled moans had, and he asked, “And what's that, darling?”

He had to get home. _Now._

She looked over her shoulder at Kylo, smirking. “Whoever makes me come first gets to be my legal husband.”

“...Rey. You wouldn't happen to be wearing that special set of underwear I got for you, would you?” Kylo asked, hoping against hope that she'd say yes. He had the app on his phone. He just had to whip it out and press a few buttons to join in the fun.

“Oh that's _cheating_ ,” Ben growled. “Vibrations are the cheapest way of making our girl come. It takes a real man to make her come without any outside influence.”

Rey just giggled, leaning back fully so that she was next to Kylo's ear. “What do you think, baby? Would I be so naughty as to wear vibrating panties out to a nice restaurant? What kind of girl do you think I am?”

Turning his head to kiss her quickly, he said, “I think you're just as much of a sexual deviant as we are. And Ben, if you want to do this _that_ way, playing by the rules, then keep your grubby mitts off of her until we get home. This is my only option at the moment.”

And without further prompting, he pulled out his phone, quickly navigate to the app and set the vibration setting down low.

Ben glared at his brother, feeling the vibrations in his own lap. “You'll be lucky if I don't tear these off her now and make sure that you don't even _get_ a fair chance,” he growled lowly. He grabbed Rey's hips and tugged her back fully into his lap, one large hand cradling the back of her head while the other gripped her hip and aided in her movements as he thrusted up into her again.

Rey moaned, Ben's cock pushing the vibrations against her clit even more. “Tha--boys-- _I_ - _-_ I can't tell wh--who would wi--in!” she moaned.

“I guess you'll just have to figure it out,” Kylo smirked slightly, upping the vibration another notch.

And Ben was lucky that he didn't pull the car over right now and finish it in the backseat with them. Thank you whoever came up with the idea for tinted windows.

“Drive _faster,_ ” Ben commanded. He wanted a fair game, after all. It wouldn't be very fair if he just ripped off her underwear and ate her out, here and now.

“Edge her,” Kylo commanded back, weaving skillfully in and out of traffic. “She doesn't come in the car, no matter how much she begs.”

He pushed the car faster, already able to see their apartment building in the distance where it rose along the city sky like a beacon. Almost there, almost there.

“With pleasure,” Ben grinned. He reached down and nudged her underwear out of the way, although he left it vibrating against her thigh so that she could still get the aftershocks of the sensation. He took two fingers from his other hand and slipped them past her ruby red lips. “Suck, sweetheart. Get em nice and wet for me.”

She moaned eagerly and complied, closing her eyes as she sucked his fingers like the good little whore she was for them. Just as she began to enjoy it too much, Ben pulled them out, making sure to smear some of her lipstick with her own spit. She loved if when she saw evidence on her body later, smudged lipsticks and watery mascara, and she knew they did, too. There was something so arousing about looking so utterly ruined.

“Should I give her one or two, big brother? What dies our little slut deserve?” Ben asked.

“Two. Get her good and ready for us. Which of our girl's precious holes will you be claiming tonight?” Kylo replied, one hand coming down to lightly rub at himself through his pants. This was ridiculous, really, to be _this_ fucking turned on by what was occurring in the car. He'd give anything to see Rey's face, the way her ruby red lips had been wrapped around Ben's fingers. He'd seen how they'd looked wrapped around their cocks, too, and he couldn't wait until he got to see it again.

“It all depends on what she wants. Which is it, sweetheart? Do you want my cock in your ass or that sweet little cunt? What about that pretty mouth of yours? You can have whatever you want, baby,” Ben said, pressing his two fingers teasingly into her dripping core. He pulled them out and leaned around her, offering them to his brother. “Would you like a taste?”

The day Kylo denied a taste of his sweet Rey was the day that he was officially dead, that he'd been killed somewhere and he was experiencing whatever came after. He popped his mouth open, sucking Ben's fingers in with an appreciative growl of approval. He swiped his tongue out to collect any other traces of wetness that wasn't his own saliva, hollowing out his cheeks to give a deep suck before popping off as he parked the car.

He made no move to get out just yet, instead turning in the seat to watch them.

“I can't wait to feel you, baby--gonna stretch you out so well, no matter where it's at,” he smirked, leaning back to kiss along her shoulder.

She bit her lip, unable to hide her excitement any longer. While this might and definitely taken a turn, it was one she fully appreciated.

“Are you two going to fuck me or just stare at me?” she challenged.

Ben smirked and pushed his fingers into her again, this time all the way up. He pumped into her, letting the underwear fall back over his hand so that it helped vibrate his fingers inside of her. He stroked along her front wall, targeting that lovely spongy tissue he knew so well. He'd discovered it before Kylo had joined them and taught his brother its location quickly, always wanting their girl to have the maximum amount of pleasure.

“Get the door, Kylo,” Ben said, not taking his eyes off his perfect girl as he fingered her like a man on the holiest of missions.

Kylo was out of the car in a flash, opening the door for them and reaching in for Rey's purse. She was otherwise occupied and might forget it, as caught up as she was in Ben's ministrations.

“You planning to finger her all the way to the door, or?” Kylo asked, doing nothing to hide the tent in his trousers.

“Abso-fucking-lutely,” Ben said. “Legs tight around me, sweetheart. Can't let my girl fall on that perfect ass.”

Rey nodded obediently, wrapping her legs as tight around Ben as she could given the challenges of being in the backseat of a car with two fingers buried in her snatch. But she never underestimated a Solo brother on a mission. Arms locked around his neck, she held on as he slid across the seat and carefully get out, using his powerhouse thighs to lift them both from the car with ease. He kept one hand braced on her ass as his other kept working, alternating between fast, rapid thrusts and slow strokes targeting around her g-spot but never pressing. His brother had ordered him to edge her and he would.

“The elevator, if you could, big brother,” Ben smirked as they crossed to the elevator in the garage. It was key access, and then doubly again to their floor. It was the top penthouse, of course. Only the best for the Solo twins and their perfect fiancee, who ever she chose. “Touch her, Kylo. We have a long ride up.”

Not one to require much more prompting, Kylo hit the button for their floor and stepped in closer to the pair, his chest pressed tightly against Rey’s back, one hand creeping around to grip the thigh wrapped around Ben’s waist, the other sliding over the curve of her wonderful ass. He dipped his finger low, able to feel how Ben’s fingers were plunging in and out of her tight cunt. Gathering up some of her wetness, he withdrew for just a moment to get another taste, as well as to lube up his fingers with some saliva. Returning down to her, he slipped his fingers around to her ass again, this time seeking the other hole that was waiting for them. He massaged that ring of muscle, coaxing it to relax enough to let him in. It didn’t take too long, thankfully, to push his finger into her, to work her wider so that he was able to insert it to the first knuckle, and then the second, and then pulling back completely, only to return with an added finger.

As his finger worked her, he leaned down to kiss along the side of her neck, brushing his lips over her pulse, When he found a particular spot that had called to him, he sealed those very same lips over her pulse point and sucked hard, aiming for a lovely bruise to mark her perfect skin.

Every single day, he was so grateful that they had found Rey; she was perfect in nearly every way, always making them both feel equally loved, like neither of them had to vye for her affections. Every person in this arrangement was able to sleep with another without repercussions or jealousy, and it was refreshing, to not have to hide the bond he and his brother shared. He couldn’t imagine this working with anyone else but their Rey--their perfect Rey.

“You’re always so fucking _tight,_ baby,” Kylo growled against her skin, dragging his teeth up and down as he finally released her from his sucking. “Should have made you wear that plug today.”

“You like it when my ass is tight,” she reminded him with something of a shaky gasp. She had one hand twined in Ben's brushed back locks and the other she threaded up into Kylo's wild tresses. She loved their hair. She loved to pull it and muss it and make sure that they looked as thoroughly debauched as she did. “It reminds you of the first time. Don't you remember that, baby? The first time you put your big, thick cock in my ass the same time your baby brother had his beautiful twin cock in my tight cunt? Remember feeling that?”

Her own dirty talk turned her on just as much as theirs could, as the memory made her clench around both their fingers. She remembered Kylo's disappointment that Ben had already claimed her ass before his involvement, but he hadn't been complaining when it helped her take his. That first time stretch, that first feeling of being so _full_ had been one of the best orgasms of her whole life, only to be beat by the orgasms she had from them since then.

“How could I ever forget?” Kylo rumbled from deep in his chest, his breath fanning out over the back of her neck. “So tight, I nearly came instantly. I had to go get a cock ring so that I could savor you. I might do it again tonight, might make my little brother use one too so that we can fuck you all night long, well into the early morning, until you can’t possibly move from our bed. What do you think, Rey? Think you can handle that?”

“I think you have a 9:30AM conference call that I'm not rescheduling, so we are stopping at the good coffee place in the morning,” she smirked.

“I love it when she talks caffeinated to us,” Ben chuckled. He peeked over her shoulders, noting where the skyline was. They were almost home. Could he make her come now and secure her as his wife, or did he continue edging her, bringing her to her breaking point and then backing down? Either was incredibly tempting, and he knew he was getting close by the little hitches in her voice.

Seeing the brief flash of a near victory on his brother's face, Kylo raised his eyebrows slightly, only to move his hand from her thigh down between her legs to stroke at her clit. Ben had wanted to carry her, so now he was tasked with doing that and being limited to just one hand. No one had said he couldn't use both. He pinched and rolled it between his fingers before rubbing it in tight, quick little concentrated circles.

He could feel the way her body quivered, how she needed to release, and he goaded her further, thrusting the fingers in her ass in time with the movements on her clit.

“Are you going to come, Rey? Gonna drench our fingers?” He asked lowly, his voice nearly a purr.

“This is _such_ cheating, I don't-- _oh-_ -know why I expected anything else,” she moaned with a cheeky grin. She hadn't expected anything _except_ for this. It was always a race between them, even without the reward of legal marriage over their heads. They were great at teamwork and they always celebrated their together victories, but they seemed to relish the moments of their private wins.

The elevator announced their arrival, the door sliding open to the home that was now officially all of theirs. Ben knew that he could keep fingering Rey while waking, as he had been, but he decided to play fair and removed his fingers so that he could make a swift haste to the bedroom without any incident. He held her close and sucked in his fingers all the while, groaning to taste her.

“App off, big brother. She doesn't need the artificial stimulation anymore. We're all she needs,” Ben ordered as he climbed the steps up to their bedroom, taking them two at a time. Kylo, of course, was hot on their heels.

Smirking, Kylo reached into his jacket for his phone, immediately switching off the app before setting it on the nearest bare spot as they made their way back to the bed.

“You know what would be truly cruel?” he asked as they entered the room and she was deposited onto the bed. He looked at Ben then, sharing a knowing little smile. How dare she try and pit the brothers against one another, to make them compete for her hand; that deserved some sort of punishment, in his mind. Maybe she wouldn’t be allowed to come at all. Maybe her ass deserved to be reddened with their hands, and only _maybe_ after that would she be allowed to come.

“Do tell, big brother,” Ben encouraged, sharing his grin. He loved it when Kylo played dirty. And they both knew that Rey loved it, too.

“What are you two planning up there?” she asked, raising an eyebrow. She had a feeling this would not bode well for her.

“I promised no ropes,” Kylo said, his heated gaze roaming over her bare thighs. “I said nothing about handcuffs. Hold her, Ben.”

He bent down to reach underneath the bed for the box that held the majority of their toys, a thing much larger than a shoebox. As he opened it, he perused his options for a moment, debating between the pair of fuzzy handcuffs, or the leather set that, while still comfortable, would get them more in the mindset he was thinking about.

Ben smirked. “Shall we undress her completely, or leave her in that slutty little dress? You know how crazy it drives her to have clothes on during sex. She _craves_ that skin-on-skin.”

“Don't be mean!” she whined in protest. She bit her lip, though, imagining it. They knew her too well.

Chewing at his inner cheek in thought, Kylo cocked his head to the side as he met her gaze over the edge of the bed. It only took a moment to see how flushed she was, how her eyes were darkened with desire, and he smirked slowly.

“Yes, leave that dress on. If she’s wearing a bra, take it off. I think some teasing is in order on her nipples, too,” he chuckled, rising back to his feet. He’d also grabbed a light rope to secure the links between the two handcuffs to the headboard. She wouldn’t be tied up, but she also wouldn’t be able to bring her arms down below her head, either.

Ben slid his hands up her thighs, an easy journey for the large extremities, and roughly yanked her underwear down, pulling off her shoes before pulling the vibrator-enhanced silk off. He then grabbed her arm and tugged her up, easy as a ragdoll, unzipping her dress enough to get her bra unhooked. She offered no protest, of course, working her arms out of the dress and her bra and then back into her dress. She would always obey her boyfriends. They knew what was best.

“Whoever makes you come gets to be your husband, right, sweetheart?” Ben clarified, sliding off the bed to give Kylo space to get her arms ready. He took the time to slowly undress, knowing there was time.

“Whoever makes me come first is my husband, and whoever makes me come _second_ is my secret lover who I shall mother my first child with,” she promised with a smirk of her own. The second placed brother had to get _something_ good, and a baby, she now knew, was something they all wanted.

Both brothers knew they’d love the baby as their own, no matter whose it was, but it was a tempting prospect, satisfying some male urge to procreate and ensure his genes were passed on. Which was ridiculous, considering the fact that his brother was an identical twin and had the same genes. Still, Kylo slid a look over to Ben, his eyes sparkling with the knowledge that either way, they’d both get something amazing from this.

He began undressing as well, shoes and socks all getting pushed aside, pants coming undone to fall around his ankles. His shirt came off easily enough, jacket following suit as he draped those items over the lounge in the corner of the room. When both brothers were completely nude, Kylo moved onto the bed, urging Rey’s hands up over her head, where he secured her firmly to the headboard.

“Comfortable?” he asked, his tone cheeky.

She twisted, testing her restraints. She shot them back a smile, the thrill of dark promise in her eyes at the pleasure to come. “ _Very_.”

Ben slid his hands over Kylo's hips, a gentle caress. “I get the feeling that we've played into this little minx's hand. That perhaps she _likes_ pitting us against each other for her own sick little pleasures.” He brought his lips to Kylo's ear, nibbling. “Maybe she doesn't deserve to come.”

Instinctively angling his head to allow better access, Kylo assessed Rey curiously, enjoying Ben's mouth on his skin. “Maybe we'll just leave her like this and have our own fun,” he replied with a smug smirk.

He turned his head then, capturing Ben's mouth in a searing kiss, his hands sliding up to wind through his brother's gloriously soft locks. They both knew that Rey loved watching them, especially in any sense of foreplay, and as their tongues mingled, Kylo shifted his head slightly to glance at her from the corner of his eye, his lips breaking just briefly from Ben’s while his little brother continued kissing along the side of his face.

“See something you like, Rey?” he asked innocently enough, watching how she pressed her thighs together and watched them with hungry eyes.

“I see two somethings I _love_ who aren't fucking touching me right now,” she pouted. She arched and writhed, trying to make herself look as pleasing as possible so that they would forget their pettiness and just fuck her.

“You want us?” Ben teased. He reached around and casually stroked his twins hard cock. “You want these?”

“God, _yes,_ ” she moaned, nodding eagerly.

Shivering at the contact on his body, Kylo’s eyes fluttered for just a moment, his hips moving towards the hand on him of their own accord. “What do you think we should do with her?” he murmured to Ben, eyes flickering back to Rey. “She looks like such a greedy little thing, wanting two brothers instead of one, wanting to be filled with two cocks at the same time. What do you think, little brother? Have mercy or let her suffer some more?”

Ben jerked Kylo a few more times, his grip tightening and loosening at intermittent intervals. He kissed Kylo's neck, rolling his tongue over the beautiful skin that matched his own. “I think...I'm going to make her come first.”

Lightening fast, he left his brother and dove in to Rey, pulling her knees over his shoulders and diving his face right now.

“ _Ben!_ ” Rey screamed excitedly.

Kylo just watched the scene for a long moment, shaking his head softly. Ben really thought he was sneaky, trying to lull him into a sense of comfort before striking. It was clever, but predictable.

“Hold on,” he said, pulling Ben back by his shoulders before reaching down for Rey. He flipped her over onto her stomach and urged her up onto her knees, her bound together hands making it difficult for her to support weight on them. They were still on the bed, useless as Kylo guided Ben back down so that he was laying on his back between her legs, while the angle gave Kylo room to work as well. He knelt down, straddling Ben's lower half, grinning as it put him at the perfect spot to grip his shaft between their bodies and stroke it as he pressed his mouth into Rey's sweet cunt.

Ben smirked, rolling his eyes. “You never could let me have anything.” He leaned up and latched onto her clit, sucking it with a practiced ease. His hips pushed up in time with Kylo's hand, a low rumble in his chest vibrating against Rey.

“Fuck, you _guys!_ ” Rey whined, helplessly. Her head dropped down to the bed, her body already on edge.

“Am I not giving you everything right now?” Kylo asked his brother, giving a sharp tug on his cock as he slid his tongue around Rey's body, lapping up her sweetness. He pushed his tongue into her, groaning softly as he began to fuck her this way, tasting every inch of her that he could while his twin sucked on her clit. Maybe if he could get Ben to come first, he wouldn't have anything else to offer Rey. Grinning slightly, he jerked his brother harder, faster, curving his hand up of the tip of his dick to collect more fluid.

Were Ben capable of thinking very hard, he would have marveled at the idea that Kylo wanted to win this. Kylo, who  used to roll his eyes at the idea of a committed relationship and hated their parents for being married, insisting that it was a dead institution that needlessly got the government and peoples God opinions involved. He never even wanted to define what it was that existed between himself and Ben, although Ben was never quite sure what to call that either. Ben, at least, was interested in the idea of defining themselves as a couple, while Kylo just shrugged it off.

Rey's pussy, Ben reasoned, _must_ be magic.

“Everything _except_ my wife. You can play Daddy,” Ben growled back, reached up to stroke Kylo in kind.

Smirking broadly at the term, Kylo replied, “I already do, and I hear no complaints. Quite the opposite, in fact.” He broke away from Rey's body just enough to sneak a few kisses down Ben's chest, leaving a wet trail of their girlfriend's slickness across his skin. “Isn't that right, Ben?”

“Ben's-- _fuck_ \--winning,” Rey called down, turning her head to the side. Everything about this felt so utterly depraved and it was her _favorite._ She was still reeling that they'd asked her to marry them by some cosmic miracle.

“We can't have that now, can we?” Kylo asked, reaching down to pry Ben's fingers off of his cock. He moved up higher onto his knees and took a brief second to make sure he was lined up before thrusting hard into her. Ben could keep sucking her clit all he wanted; Kylo was going to pound right into her g-spot. This way, he was also pinning Ben down so that he couldn't move, his hands gripping into Rey's waist, to hold her still as he slammed into her hard and deep, her body already primed and ready for him thanks to his brother's fabulous fingers. He'd have to thank him after the wedding.

Not one to be so easily defeated, Ben pulled back and sucked Kylo's balls, needing a moment to strategize. Plus, the respite off her clit, along with the lack of slapping from said balls, would stave off her orgasm, as she needed both g-spot and clitoral stimulation to have a truly wonderful orgasm worthy of marriage. She reaffirmed as much when she whined at the loss of a mouth on her.

There was really only one way to make sure he won. Giving Kylo's balls a particularly hard suck, guaranteed to make his brother falter for a moment, he slipped out from beneath him and slipped his own cock right inside his brother's ass, having spit to lube himself up on the journey. Not that it mattered too much. Kylo _loved_ it rough and hard, and Ben was gonna give that to him until he was too spent to give it to Rey anymore.

“Hmm, maybe no one will be calling you Daddy once you're too fucking exhausted to fuck her into her second orgasm. I'll have her hand _and_ her womb, and this ass on the side. Sounds like the perfect life to me,” Ben hissed in Kylo’s ear, giving the lobe a rough suck before shoving his brother over and fucking into him harder.

Ben didn't mean it, of course. Their relationship had always been about equality, and neither he nor Rey would ever have it any other way. He pressed a tender kiss to Kylo's spine to reassure him that this was all just for the roleplay of it. They were indeed battling for her hand in marriage, like some ancient knights, but the prize of the runner up was just as sweet. It all came down to who wanted to be a husband or a father more.

Groaning roughly at the sudden intrusion into his own body, Kylo sucked in a shaky gasp, not used to his little brother being quite so _in control._ It was hot as fuck, for nervous Ben to come out of his shell into someone dominating and commanding, not that Kylo would ever admit it out loud. Yet, the idea that he would have nothing, that he literally would just be a side piece, both spurned him on and broke his heart.

He knew they'd love him, of course, but he wouldn't have any _real_ claim. Rey would legally marry Ben, have _his_ biological child first, and Kylo would...well, he'd stay, of course. They were all he had, and he'd try not to be bitter, but some part of him knew he would, and it would ruin everything they'd built together. Thankfully, it was just talk in the heat of the moment.

Despite those thoughts, though, as he was bent over Rey's back, he managed to reach around her and strum at her clit again, determined to at least get that much. It was quick and hard, much like Ben's pace in his ass, filling him so completely on the rare occasions Kylo let him do it. He was a top, through and through, but every now and then, he'd let Ben take over.

Ignoring Ben's words completely, determined not to show how much they'd affected him, he still kept thrusting into her, his pace stuttering just slightly as limited as he was by his brother.

“I want you to come for me,” he whispered against the back of Rey's head, the words too low for Ben to hear over the brutal slaps of skin on skin. “Come all over my fingers, Rey.”

“I thought you _liked_ being Daddy?” she gasped. She was blissed out beyond belief and she was _pretty_ sure she already came, at least at one point in the night. But she couldn't really keep track of what was happening around her anymore. All she knew was that she was tied up and getting pounded and life was good.

“Oh, I do,” he agreed lowly, smirking as he pressed a shaky kiss to her spine. God damn it, why did Ben have to know exactly where to angle himself? He never should have told him exactly what he liked, and especially not how rough he liked it, too. Fuck. He was going to come soon if he kept doing that. He just had to make his darling baby brother come first. So he took a play from Ben's book, clenching around him tightly to at least slow his thrusts down. Still, each one had him getting filled in the best way possible, in the way that only Ben could do.

“I also like the idea of husband, too, though,” he added as he worked his finger faster against her clit.

She gasped, unable to hold back any longer. She was right there, on the edge of it, goal in sight. She was going to be engaged to Kylo and, once they were all settled, making a baby with Ben. Kylo probably wasn’t going to be super thrilled when he had to wear a condom for the duration of the attempted conception, as none of them loved condoms, but a promise was a promise, and she was getting pretty excited about their future taking shape before her eyes.

“Fuck, Kylo, _yes._ Right there, baby, yes,” she cried out in encouragement, needing just a bit more.

“Are you gonna do it, sweetheart? Are you gonna come for him? Come for us?” Ben grunted. He would have to give Kylo a hard time later for cheating as he had, but it wasn't like he had been playing entirely fair this whole time, either.

“God, _ye--!_ ”

Rey was cut off, unfortunately, as she heard her phone ring.

“Call from: Boss Ass Bae Leia.”

It seemed like the entire trio froze, like someone had hit pause in the movie, their chests all heaving as they tried to breathe as quietly as possible. Maybe Leia had superpowers and was able to hear them through the unanswered phone.

“We can…” Kylo began, his finger still pressed against Rey's clit, though it had frozen as well. “We can ignore her?”

He glanced between both his brother and Rey, eyebrows raised.

Rey's phone stopped ringing...only for Kylo's to ring next.

“Call from: Birthgiver”

Rey raised an eyebrow. “Really? I know you won't call her ‘Mom’, but _‘Birthgiver’!?_ I shudder to think of what you'll tell our kids to call me!”

“She's going to get suspicious if one of us doesn't answer. She doesn't know yet,” Ben said.

It never seemed like the right time to tell his parents that he was dating their previous assistant, and it was _definitely_ never the right time to tell them that he shared her with his twin brother...while also taking it up the ass from said twin rather frequently. Not really a conversation most parents wanted to have.

Sighing heavily, Kylo somehow managed to extricate himself from the bed, both sliding out of Rey and forcing Ben out of his body. Nothing quite like a phone call from his mother to kill a boner.

“I'll take it,” he mumbled as he crawled off the bed. As he stood, he turned back to them. “Hands off, Ben. We're not done.”

He stormed out to the hall to grab his phone from one of the end tables he'd set it on, and hit the button to answer it.

“Your timing is just wonderful, Leia,” he said as he made his way back into the bedroom. Plopping down on the edge of the bed, he held the phone to his ear as he fell back, his head pressed up against Rey's legs.

“Well, imagine _my_ surprise when your father's phone rang and it was Benjamin calling, only for us to hear something no parent ever cares to hear,” Leia snarked back.

Kylo went rigid, his eyes wide as his mouth fell open. “Oh dear god. I--uhm--uh--let me put you on speaker.” He covered the mouthpiece and hissed up at Ben. _“Your fucking phone called her!”_

Hitting the button for the speaker, he added in a slightly more composed voice, “You're on speaker now, Leia. Say...uh, hi, everyone.”

Rey winced, discomfort rapidly filling her chest. Yep, definitely a good way to kill everyone's buzz. “Hi, Leia.”

“Hey, Mom,” Ben greeted, chuckling. “And tell Han “hi”, too. It's almost a shame he didn't seem to want to be in on this whole family affair, too. How unlike him to avoid something uncomfortable.”

“Oh, you know how your father is--he and Chewie are currently out in the garage. The Falcon's engine is acting up again. But anyway, that's not why I called you back. I heard some...rather interesting things in the call I received from Ben. Is there something you'd like to say rather than butt dialing me while you're having sex with poor Rey?” Leia asked, her tone slightly pained. “Rey, dear, are you all right? They're large boys--you understand my concern.”

Kylo let out a breathless laugh, shaking his head. “Wow. Just...wow.”

If there was a hole big enough for Rey to crawl into an die, she was bringing the boys with her. This was _awful_. “I'm...um...I'm fine, Leia, thank you. Very, um, well.”

“Did you hear that, Kylo? We're just fine,” Ben pouted. “Sorry to be a disappointment, Mom. We thought we were better than fine. We'll try harder to impress you all.”

“ _Ben!_ ” Rey snapped, even as she laughed. At least he was helping her relax, at the risk of making an utter ass out of himself to his mother. They were to good to her.

“Maybe next time we can send you a video along with those sounds,” Kylo chuckled. “That way you can see just how 'fine’ we are. How long did you listen before disconnecting?”

“Long _enough!_ Poor girl sounded like she was in need and you two were just--why am I even talking about this with you? No, what I really called to say was that I got your grandmother's ring out of the vault. And I had gotten it sized to fit Rey, because I may be a world away, but I have _eyes,_ you know. I can tell love when I see it, and whatever you three have, that's something special. I knew from the moment in that Christmas party. How after she'd met you two, you kept watching her. Thought you were both sneaky, but you weren't,” Leia smirked, a smile clear in her tone.

Ben’s eyes widened and he shot Kylo a look. “You asked for our grandmother's _ring_ and you didn't tell me? Jeez, Kylo, how much of this did you have planned? And, after all that, how did you not think that Mom would figure out who the ring was for?”

Rey was equally as stunned. “Your grandmother's ring? That's a family heirloom. I couldn't possibly--”

Kylo had the decency to at least look a little bashful, his cheeks heating up as he shrugged simply. “I've been thinking about it for a while, but didn't ask for the ring until a month ago. I wanted to be prepared, just in case, but I was also prepared to wait.” Turning his head to look at Rey, he narrowed his eyes slightly. “And yes, you do deserve that ring. Don't start.”

Realizing she was still handcuffed, he moved over to swipe the keys from the nightstand and unhooked the locks, pulling her wrists carefully out of it with a soft press of lips to each one.  

“So, are you going to fill me in on who's who? I'll need to know when I'm helping with wedding invitations,” Leia added, sounding like she was just having a grand old time.

Rey looked from one brother to the next. She took ahold of one of each of their hands, feeling confident. “As far as the nosey government is concerned...I'll be Mrs. Kylo Solo. But I don't care who knows that I'm marrying them both. Anyone who doesn't accept all three of us as we are doesn't deserve to be in our lives. When I stand at the altar, both my loves will be there waiting for me, equally, as my husbands.”

Kylo just gaped at her, wondering if he'd heard the words correctly. _Him?_ But, had she really come, or…? Damn his mother for stealing that moment from them.

“Rey?” he questioned quietly, hesitantly, like a small child afraid to speak too loudly for fear of waking the beast in the darkness. “I…”

“Oh, _lovely!”_ Leia replied, practically squealing into the phone. “I'm so happy for you all. It takes a strong woman to tame just one of them, and you've managed to do it with _both._ Now, there is _one_ more thing I'm curious about…”

“Oh just _ask,_ Mom,” Ben huffed, rolling his eyes. He was slightly perturbed that Rey had picked Kylo, but he understood her reasoning without her needing to say it. Ben may have asked Rey out first, but it was Kylo who had decided to go one step further. He was only mildly upset, easily placated at the thought that, soon, Rey would be pregnant with his child. There really were no losers here.

“I seem to also recall hearing something Ben saying about someone being ‘too fucking exhausted’ to fuck her again, so he’d have her hand, her _womb--really,_ Ben? Womb?--and _‘this ass on the side’._ Would anyone care to explain that one to me?” Leia asked, the picture of innocence.

Kylo was absolutely dumbfounded, his jaw working, but no words coming out. “I…” he glanced between his other two parts, silently pleading for some help.

“Leia, you're a twin, aren't you?” Rey asked. “Is there really anything you _wouldn't_ do for him?” Bold, she knew, but it seemed the safest way to protect her boys. That simple explanation should suffice, she prayed.

Leia was quiet for a long moment, understanding dawning fully. _“Oh!_ I had my suspicions about them for a while, but I didn’t want to insert myself. But since you ask...when we were nineteen, your uncle Luke and I kissed. It was just something to help him out in a situation at a bar. Some older woman was hitting on him and he was obviously uncomfortable, so I saved him. And then later--maybe a few weeks--I helped him lose his virginity. He was awkward, shy. He never would have been able to pick up a girl in the condition he was in. But those were just favors. I was just helping him, but I never felt anything more than sibling love. I guess it’s strange, what you would do for your twin. Ben and Kylo have, well, they’ve always been rather close.” She let out a heavy sigh, telling Han in the background to go back to the garage before speaking again, “Kylo? Ben? Are you two…?”

“Yes,” Kylo replied simply. He knew, deep down, that his unwillingness to put a label on whatever they were, was slightly off--putting to Ben. Ben was the organized one, the one who liked things to be clear and defined most of the time. This wonky relationship with his brother was definitely not that. “Ben and I are together just as much as we are with Rey.”

He avoided their eyes as he spoke, not wanting to see their expressions if he’d somehow fucked up.

“We're one big happy family,” Rey giggled, squeezing both of their hands. “And one day, bigger.”

Ben smiled at that. “Soon.”

“As soon as my husband says I can,” she said, smiling at Kylo now.

“Well, to be fair, he’ll be your husband, too,” Kylo replied, feeling his heart swelling with happiness as he brought her hand to his mouth and kissed along the back of it. “Look, Leia, the main thing here is that we’re all very happy, and while we know that there are many things about this arrangement considered taboo, what consenting adults do with their lives really isn’t anyone else’s business.You’ll get the grandbabies you’ve been hounding us for for years, and a beautiful daughter-in-law that you know has everything in order. She can take care of whatever she needs to. As for me and Ben, well...that especially falls under the ‘not their fucking business’ portion of my rant.”

“I’m just so happy for you all,” Leis saiad earnestly, sniffles coming through the speaker. “Oh, my darling boys are finally settling down. Rey, I knew I liked you for a reason. Take good care of them, okay? And the same for them to you. And with this lovely conversation in mind, I believe I’ve interrupted you all, so I’ll excuse myself.”

They all said their goodbyes, and when the line was dead, Kylo just stared down at the device, twirling it around in his fingers. “I feel like that was almost _too_ easy.”

“We haven't heard from dear old dad yet,” Ben winced with a nod. “But she'll calm him down for us. Or at least convince him to keep his fucking mouth shut. I only care about the happiness of the two people in this bed, fuck the rest of the world.”

Rey rolled her eyes. “You're both always so _dramatic_ about Han. He'll be fine, I promise. He's always loved me.”

“Yeah, because he loves _you,”_ Kylo grumbled. “Han’s just...Han. And we’ve been disappointed enough times by now to stop expecting more. He’s just going to do as he always does; swindle who he needs to swindle, and talk his way out of it with that _cocky ass_ smirk of his.”

“Gee, a cocky ass smirk. Now who in the world could I possible know who happens to have inherited such a thing as _that?_ ” Rey snarked, tapping her finger to her cheek in wonderment.

Rolling his eyes, Kylo rolled over to face her, leaning forward slightly to rest his chin on her knee. “You want _me_ to be your husband?” he asked quietly, his dark eyes searching hers.

Never in his wildest dreams had he thought he would actually hear her saying something like that, and now that she had, he felt like he was in shock, like he wasn’t able to truly process the words.

“Yes, I do. I love you, Kylo. Having you in this relationship, in my life, really, has made me so much happier than I ever imagined. I was so convinced you hated me at the start, especially once I knew the truth about your relationship with my boyfriend, and having you open up to me and let me into your world...Kylo, I want to feel that forever. I want to keep exploring you, mind and soul as well as that body,” she winked at that last part before leaning down and giving him a sound kiss.

Grinning against her mouth, he wound his hands around her waist and rolled again, pulling her with him so that she was straddling his body now. There was no need to compete anymore, not now that she’d made her decision. He and Ben could slow down, take their time with her, maybe see about breaking the record for how many times she was going to come that night.

Looking over at his brother, he held a hand out, a soft smile on his mouth as he gestured for him to come closer. “You too, little brother,” Kylo said, shifting just a bit to allow him room to work behind Rey.

“Should we tell her now or later about our plan to keep her barefoot and pregnant forever?” Ben teased, kissing along Rey's shoulders as he move to between Kylo's legs. He caressed her arms and down to Kylo's, smirking down at his twin.

“She's a smart girl--I'm sure she'll figure I out,” Kylo laughed, the sound far more light-hearted than any he'd had in a long time. “We'll give her a recovery period, of course, but as soon as that's over--” he trailed his hands from her waist downward, one sliding towards her front, his thumb searching for her again. “I think you get the idea.”

“I’m thinking twins, then a year or two off, than maybe one, and another year or two off, and one more set of twins, and she’s _probably_ accrued at least another year or two of vacation at that point before the last one--”

“You guys! I am a sex toy, _not_ just a baby maker. Jeez,” Rey scoffed, joining in on the laugh. For emphasis, she ground her pelvis forward into Kylo's hand, feeling his thumb slip against her clit.

Secretly, she was slightly terrified of having twins. It wasn't that she was worried that their twins would fuck each other (although now she knew _that_ ran in the family), but more that her skinny frame couldn't handle twins made by the Solo boys. How Leia had done it and not needed reconstruction surgery on her pelvis was a mystery that she wasn't comfortable enough for the explanation on.

“I’m sure you can still be both,” Kylo smirked up at her. “I hear that pregnant women can get unbelievably aroused during their second and third trimesters. I’m excited to try it out.”

He was a _little_ worried about what they were going to tell the kids about their situation, if they would just lay it all out on the table, or if they would try and keep Ben as the ‘uncle’ that happened to live with them, even if he was the biological father. Maybe they could move somewhere a little more private, away from the prying eyes of people with noses far too into other’s business. He didn’t want to have to hide anything from their kids, and he had a feeling that if they did, the child would just find out when they were older. There was nothing quite like being lied to your whole life. No, he wanted to do this in a way that was the most natural, comfortable thing for everyone involved.

“You two arouse me unbelievably _enough_. Now you want to add in bouncing me on your lap with your kid in there?” she asked. “You sure believe in the power of your pelvises.”

“Oh, sweetheart, I think that we have _plenty-_ -” Ben slipped his cock into crack of her ass, groaning for a moment at the tight sensation "--of that.” He pressed a kiss to her neck, quick and chaste, before pulling back and leaning down to part her cheeks with his hands, selecting to use his tongue to prepare her ass for him. They had plenty of lube, but where was the fun in that?

 _“Ben!”_ she moaned, writhing in an irregular beat with Kylo's thumb and Ben's tongue. Blindly, she reached down between her legs, looking to nudge Kylo's cock inside her. She shuddered to feel Ben's tongue dip down to lick at Kylo's head, so generous as he was to be sure all their penetrations would go smoothly.

Sucking in a sharp breath, Kylo felt his eyes flutter of their own accord. Somewhere deep inside, he could admit that he liked Ben's mouth just a tidbit more than Rey's, if only for the reason that Ben had a cock of his own and knew what he liked done to his. Not that Rey was bad at it by any means. She'd certainly made him come from just her mouth alone on numerous occasions.

Moving his hands back to her hips, he held her aloft until he was able to get lined up with her, thanks to her helpful fingers. Pulling her down at the same moment he lifted his hips to meet her, he slid teasingly against her still slick body, coating himself as he rubbed his length over her slowly.

“Are you going to come for both of us now, Rey? Going to come around the cock going in your ass while I fuck this pretty little cunt of yours? Are you going to be our dirty little slut?” He rasped, eyes trained down between them to watch how his body glistened with her.

“Fuck yes I am,” Rey said, a glint of confidence in her eyes. She may keel over and die afterwards, but was there really a worse way to go? “Go on, Kylo. Fuck your fiancee.”

Letting out a primal growl at the new claim he had on her, he yanked her down hard onto him. Sliding firmly into her all the way to the hilt, he groaned lowly, immediately lifting her back off of him and thrusting up hard into her. He held her up so that Ben wouldn't have any issues pushing into her, either, and with their combined strength, they'd be able to hold her up like this for a long while as they pounded hard and deep into her wanting little body.

“So warm, so wet. God, you feel so good, baby. I'll never get tired of this--never. Wanna feel you for the rest of my days. I want to feel you come all over my cock with this perfect pussy, every _fucking_ day,” he hissed, the muscles flexing in his arms as he gripped her more tightly.

Ben pressed one last kiss to her left cheek, bouncing as it was now on Kylo's thighs, and straightened up behind her. He slid his hands down to clasp with Kylo's, holding her and him. No matter what position they were in, he wanted to be touching Kylo and Rey at the same time. It let him know that no one was left un-pleasured, delighting as they all did in the touch of the others. Threesomes weren't easy to master, but they had practice.

Ben waiting for the timing to be just right, waiting for Kylo to be thrusting out so that he could thrust in. Rey loved an alternating pattern as much as a perfectly in sync one, and they liked to change it up on her. Tonight, though, she'd earned an in sync experience. They were about to be, officially, for the rest of their lives.

Rey cried out as the sensation of being full, _so_ fucking full. Every time she felt their twin clocks inside her, both pushed up to hilt, she was _certain_ she'd rip. She was positive that her poor body would give out and she'd be ripped and she'd never get to feel full of them again. But then her body would _give_ and she'd be in for a world of pleasure that so few ever got to experience on a regular basis.

Don't get her wrong: one on one sex was nice. One on one sex was sweet and romantic and you could focus so wholly on the other person. But, _fuck..._ threesomes. Enough said.

Groaning softly, knowing that such a thin barrier of skin was all that separated he and Ben, Kylo gripped her a little harder, his fingers digging in hard enough that she'd surely be bruised. He could feel _everything,_ the way her body tightened around the new intruder, the way her skin flushed harder beneath his hands. He could feel the way she trembled and shook with each impact, each harsh slap of their bodies against hers.

Looking up at her, able to see the way her nipples strained against her dress, he growled out, “Take this off or I'm going to rip it off you.”

He'd buy her another one, of course, but he suddenly needed as much skin contact as he could get.

“That sounds more fun,” Ben chuckled. “Don't worry, big brother. I'll help you.” He brought one of Kylo's hands up to the neckline, leaving it pressed to her breast while he groped the other. “Ready, baby?”

Rey _wanted_ to argue that she _loved_ this dress, that she'd bought it at Forever21 years ago and it was always her go-to dress for going out, but she supposed that she was about to embark on a new life with her near-husbands so what was the harm in new clothes?

“Do it,” she panted in encouragement.

Giving a rough jerk to the fabric, Kylo was incredibly pleased when it began to give way, the tearing loud and sharp in the bedroom. Grinning as Ben did the same on the other side, he pushed the dress off of her shoulder while it was mirrored on the other side. Somehow, through it all, the twins never faltered in their brutal thrusts.

“Look at these pretty tits, Ben,” Kylo whispered, his hand coming up to engulf one, massaging it roughly as he stared in desperate hunger.

Ben groped at one, hefting its weight in his palm. “Perfect, perky tits. You're so perfect for us, sweetheart. So--fucking--perfect.” He'd be grateful until the grave that he'd taken the chance of asking her out, and grateful beyond that that she'd been accepting of him and Kylo. Sometimes, life was good. And now, their lives would always be good.

Rey whimpered and cried as they fucked her and groped her. She had no idea how they could _talk_ at a time like this. She wondered if they would make her start using their trainer now that she was going to be living here permanently. That Phasma woman always _terrified_ her, but it wasn't like Rey could argue with the results.

“Does it feel good, baby? Do you feel so fucking full of us?” Kylo rasped, fucking into her even harder, shifting just slightly to adjust the angle and pound into her g-spot again and again. He still couldn't get over how fucking tight she always was, his eyes hooded as he alternated between watching his hand on her breast and how her fantastic little cunt took him so perfectly. She was a sopping wet mess, her thighs coated with it, and Kylo could only take pity on her. “Don't worry, baby, you're going to come. We'll take such good care of you.”

Dropping the hand on her breast down to her clit again, he flicked at it lightly before steadily increasing the pressure. He could feel his own orgasm already rising--so much for those cock rings right now--and he wanted nothing more than for them to claim her and watch as their spend seeped from her.

“Do it, sweetheart. Come all over that cock. Show Daddy down there who the real boss is around here,” Ben purred in her ear, pinching and rolling her nipple. She was going to be the death of him, her wonderfully tight ass and that feeling of Kylo’s cock matching pace and depth with his.

This time when Rey came, she felt it. Oh, she _felt_ it. She threw her head back, so grateful for Ben's sturdy weight to to catch her body as she felt her body seize up and convulse. Her legs were numb, she was positive of that, and her cunt felt like she had broken a dam or something. She could do little more than scream, _so_ glad that these fancy ass apartments were soundproof.

Ben let out a guttural groan, filling her ass up with little hesitation. He knew she'd be too exhausted to go on for much longer, and while he greatly enjoyed holding her spent body and fucking up into it, he figured he could use a breather, too. It was only round 1.5, after all. He held her around her waist as he came, making sure to hold her up with confidence. He'd never let her down.

Having a front row seat to watching the expressions on his lover's faces as they orgasmed was enough to help push Kylo over the edge, pushing his cock as far into her as he possibly could. Stilling as he emptied himself, he gave a low, loud moan that was almost identical to Ben's.

“That's it, baby, take it--take it _all,”_ he coaxed as he felt her still spasming around them both.

Rey collapsed into a puddle of pure bliss, panting in time with the hulking man behind her and the one below. “How--do--you--two-- _make_ \--all--that?”

Ben chuckled. “We’re healthy boys.”

Carefully, not wanting to slip out of her or force Kylo to either, Ben held her closer to his chest and slowly lowered them down. He sandwiched Rey between them, nuzzling into her neck and licking up the sweat there. Every bit of her was delicious to him, as every bit of Kylo was delicious as well. Speaking of delicious…

“I can’t wait until these are full for us,” Ben murmured, squeezing her breast again. “We can drink from the source. Daddy is sure to love that, won’t he?”

“Mmmm,” Kylo agreed, one arm lifting to wrap around them both while the other fell down to the breast Ben held onto. “I definitely will. We can't let you mastitis, baby, and us helping you out will make sure you have enough milk, if that's how you want to feed our child. If you want formula, that's fine too, but I definitely want a taste from these.” He tapped his index finger against her soft flesh, smiling slowly.

“Kylo baby, you know what that will mean though, don’t you?” Rey asked, sighing into their twin embrace. God, she loved them.

“What's that?” he murmured back, eyebrows raised just slightly as he stroked his fingers up her side.

“It’s going to be condoms for you, sir,” she said.

Smirking, he leaned up to mouth at her neck, licking the last remnants of sweat from her skin. “Or I can just fuck you in the ass.”

She moaned, feeling both of their lips on her neck. It was always one of her favorite places for them to worship her, feeling their tender nips and hot tongues. And she loved to see the marks they left later. From the moment work was over on Friday night, the twins spent two whole days marking her everywhere they could, a veritable map of where each had been. Kylo’s marks always bruised longer, his sucks harder, while Ben’s were more frequent, dark red little bites all over. And she loved them both.

“Don’t worry. I’ll knock her up fast and you won’t have to go too long without being inside this sweet little pussy,” Ben said against her skin. He peeked up over her to his brother. “You mentioned a ceremony for the three of us? When were you planning on having it?”

“I _had_ something planned for after dinner,” Kylo shrugged, looking up at them both. “I realize now that I may have been a tad too eager, and the misunderstanding in the restaurant made me realize that. We can reschedule it for whenever you want--gives us time to give her the wedding of her dreams.”

“Always trying to close, never focusing on the actual deal,” Ben huffed, rolling his eyes.

“Don’t you _dare_ bring up the--” Rey warned, already seeing where this was going. There went her good mood. Fuck.

“I _will_ bring up the Holdo deal! If Kylo wasn’t so bent on insisting that things needed to progress along at stupidly breakneck speed, she _wouldn’t_ have backed out. She was our parents longest partner and he made her think we were _incompetent!”_ Ben said.

Sighing heavily, Kylo reached up to rub at his eyes with one hand. “Well thank _goodness_ I have you, little brother, to help keep me in line from now on. What _ever_ would I do without you?”

“You’re a fantastic business man, Kylo, you are just too eager,” Ben said, not wanting to rise to the bait. Nevermind the fact that he’d started this…

Pinning the younger Solo with a firm glare, Kylo fought the urge to roll his eyes. This was supposed to be a happy time. They'd just permanently landed the girl of their dreams, and here they were, bickering. Inhaling sharply, his fingers drumming quickly against Rey's side to help him release some anger, he finally said, “I think we've made a lot of headway from where the business was when we took over from Han and Leia, to where it is now. Holdo may still come around--I've actually been in touch with her recently. She sounds interested. Said she's been keeping an eye on our stock prices and has been watching it climb.”

“Oh. Well. Good job, then,” Ben replied. He relaxed back down. “You could have told me before, you know.”

“And have you breathing down my neck, telling me how to do a business deal that I've already screwed up once? I like to think I learn from my mistakes, Ben. She'll probably be giving us a call in the next few weeks,” Kylo said, shaking his head softly in indignation. “If it makes you feel better, you can take over.”

“That’s great, and I’m proud of you, but that wasn’t what I was talking about,” Ben said.

With a great deal of effort, Rey extracted herself from them. “I’m going to go clean up. No one likes a UTI.” She snagged Ben’s shirt off the floor and lazily slid it on, buttoning it without care for which went where as she padded into the ensuite and closed the door to give them their privacy.

Kylo watched her go until the door closed, before turning his attention back to Ben. “I didn't mention it, because I wanted it to be a surprise for you, too. You've always seemed like you wanted to put a label on whatever we are, and I always brushed it aside. So I'm asking you now, officially--what exactly are we, Ben? What label do you want for _us,_ Rey aside?”

“Well, as you’re marrying my girlfriend, and you’ve someone found a way to make it so that we both are, why would you also not be my husband?” Ben shrugged. He scooted closer to him, a hand coming out to rest on Kylo’s hip. “And I love that you wanted it to be a surprise for me, too. I just wish I had been a bit more prepared. I was thinking of asking her to marry me soon and then maybe seeing where you were on the scale of making it a bit more official, but this is better because now I _know_. I hate to say it, but your refusal to put a label on us has made me, and Rey, though she’d never admit it, worry that you were maybe just biding your time with us until you found someone, I dunno, better?”

“Ben,” Kylo frowned, his brows creasing together. He reached up and placed his hand around the back of Ben's neck, his fingers threading into the sweat-damp hair. “It's always been you and me. Even when you and I both were occasionally seeing other people, we still saw each other. It might have been much further in between, disguised as business trips, just to spend a weekend in a hotel together, but it's always just been us. And then Rey came along, and she swept us away in this little tornado of passion, and I'm still waiting for my feet to hit the ground. You both haven't kicked me out yet, and you have every right to, since you were with her first, but you haven't. I know I haven't ever said the words, but I mean them. I love you, and I love her more than anything, and I don't want to give either of you up. If I leave, I'm cut off from _both_ of you, and that would just be...agony.”

“Nerd. You love your little brother and his girlfriend. Gross,” Ben snickered, leaning forward to kiss him softly, lovingly. He loved that his heart skipped a beat to hear Kylo say those words, and as he held onto his face tenderly, he could feel a matching beat of excitement and happiness in his twin.

When they pulled away, though, Ben couldn’t help but add, “Also, can we take a moment to talk about the fact that Mom fucked Luke? I always knew she was too good for Han, but, man, she could have done so much better than Luke. She’s like the patron saint of fucking dudes who don’t deserve her.”

“I mean, are you _really_ surprised, though? It's mom, who doesn't give a fuck, and Luke, who has always been a little bit odd. Too much fun in the 70s, I guess,” Kylo snickered softly, happy to just take a moment for him and Ben in all of the craziness of the day. He pulled Ben down to the space beside him in the bed and rolled to face him, propping himself up on his elbow. “Going back briefly to the previous conversation, I _am_ sorry for not wanting to define us for so long. It was stupid on my part.”

“Part of loving you is loving _all_ of you, Kylo, and that includes the part of you that feared commitment. Before Rey, I was beginning to wrestle with the idea that I’d only ever just be your shameful secret, and after Rey, I at least had hope that someone loved me and wanted me like that. But when I saw how you opened up for her, I knew that I was right to have picked her. And I’m glad she chose you to be her husband. Jealous, sure, but still glad. There’s so much that I love about seeing who you are with her, and if that means sacrificing putting her on my taxes as my spouse, I’ll happily file as single the rest of my days,” Ben said.

“You're too good to me, little brother. I don't deserve either of you, and yet...here we are,” Kylo murmured, gesturing around them to the penthouse they shared, the same bed they slept in every night, and the shredded clothes they'd torn from their favorite woman.

“Here we are,” Ben smiled. He frowned then. “Shit. Whose office are we sacrificing for the first baby’s room?”

Chuckling, Kylo shook his head. “I guess I can volunteer. I'll just move all my stuff into your office and we can share that one for now. Or we could just move. Somewhere with a yard, somewhere we won't get strange looks.”

“I mean, this _is_ Manhattan. Most people have seen stranger things before they get on the subway in the morning than twins married to the same girl,” Ben pointed out. “But if you’d like a nice big yard where our football-team sized family can play, I’m more than game for that. I’ve always wanted to try my hand at all those skills we learned in Boy Scouts, like chopping my own firewood.”

“We'll make sure to take our shirts off to give our lovely wife a good show,” Kylo smirked. “Although I think I may be salivating as much as she will be. Not to sound conceited, but we, as twins, have very attractive bodies.”

“Do you think Phas will come upstate to work with us? No one, aside from you, of course, works my ass quite like she does,” Ben chuckled.

“She might,” Kylo shrugged. “Only one way to find out, and if she doesn't, I'll be sure to pick up the slack for her.” He winked before ducking in again to kiss Ben, a lingering thing this time, slow and open-mouthed.

His heart was soaring at the idea that he would have a very official claim on them both soon enough, and he was happy to have been able to give Ben the sense of belonging and feeling of being claimed and wanted right back. In the past, when he'd asked about it, he'd hidden his emotions rather well when Kylo had dismissed it, but there'd been disappointment there. It was hard to hide anything between twins, after all. Kylo had finally come to grips with his feelings, and he never wanted to see that look on Ben's face again--not if he could help it.

Rey smiled as she came out of the bathroom, happy as always to watch her boyfriends engage in a little private liplock. This thing between them, all three of them, was the real deal. No one was anyone’s fetish, no one was anyone’s secret shame. It was a love like she’d never expected to be on the receiving end of in her entire life, not to mention being given the chance to return it back twofold. And, she’d be lying if she didn’t say that she was relieved to hear that Leia hadn’t decided to disown them all. When she’d checked her phone in the bathroom, there had been a _very_ sweet text from Leia, detailing the depth of her love for both Rey and her sons and how proud she was in them all and the journey they were about to embark on.

And, of course, to ask for a grandchild as soon as possible. But Rey had absolutely expected that one. Even back when Rey only knew the twins as voices on the phone, Leia had already been hinting around about not getting any younger and wanting to hear the pitter patter of precious little grandchildren feet.

“So, are we still doing this, so should I _gooo…?"_  Rey asked, making an exaggerated motion towards the door.

Without ever breaking away from each other, the two brothers simply lifted their arms and gestured for her to come closer, scooting just enough so that there was a space between them for her to join in.

She rolled her eyes, smiling all the while as she made her way back onto the bed. She snuggled in between them, content to let them enjoy their kisses as she toyed with the buttons on her shirt. While it was hot as fuck when they ripped her clothes off her (and they’d learned, by now, how to rip at the actual seams and not just blindly tear, but that caused tugging and chaffing and she _really_ didn’t want to explain _those_ bruises at work) she wasn’t sure she could handle it twice in one night.

“Kay, well, you two do your thing. I’m just going to sit here, basically naked, and, you know, do my own thing,” she said, unbuttoning with the same lack of care as she’d buttoned them with in the first place and sliding her hand between her thighs.

Finally breaking away with a huff, Kylo looked down at her, his face still pressed close to Ben's. “Well looky what we have here. A beautiful woman has graced us with her presence. What shall we do with her now, little brother?”

“I believe I was promised something for second place. I think now may be a good time to practice, don’t you?” Ben smirked, already tugging the shirt down her shoulders.

Scooting away to give them some space, more than happy to just watch while he gathered his strength for later, Kylo smiled. He was grateful their bed was huge, able to comfortably accommodate them all, even with activities that required more space than just sleeping.

He laid on his side, keeping his head propped up as he watched the pair of them, how Ben seemed intent on worshipping her body with sweet murmurings of putting a baby in her belly and loving her even when she got bigger. This was his family, his whole world, and he would do anything and everything for either of them. As he continued to watch, not at all feeling left out, he knew in his heart that they would do the same for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you all in helllllllllll <3
> 
> Thanks, as always, for reading our trash.

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
>   
> 


End file.
